criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter is Coming
Winter is Coming is the eighth case of World Edition, as well as the third case to take place in Eurasia. Plot The GLA arrived in Siberia to find out what Daulet Jeanov and Jorge S. S. Marty were meeting for. They found that the meeting was to have Jorge recruited into communist party and then make his readers believe in violent communism by his novels. However, Jorge claimed to have turned down the offer. The bar in which they met was searched, only to find a Russian wealthy businessman Alexei Shatov's son Jen Shatov stabbed in his stomach. After a while later , after finding out from Zafar Tursunow that the MNB were spying on the Shatovs for their potential alliance with Red Union, the team arrested Jen's personal assisstance Alyosha Trukhin for Jen's murder. Alyosha claimed that he had to kill Jen, not because the victim treated him badly and that he was like the Shatovs' slave, but because of their communist views. Alyosha believed that communism uprisings were the last thing Russia needed amidst its crisis, and thought that communists were traitors. Isabelle told her that being a communist was not being a traitor, but her words fell flat on Alyosha's head. Judge Robertson was appalled at Alyosha's views and sentenced him to 40 years in prison. After the trail, Stella and the player interrogated Alexei about his ties with Red Union. Alexei divulged that the last time Daulet met him, he left some if the files. One of the files confirmed that there was a militia in Red Union who was planing to overthrow the government on 25th October. Daulet claimed that he did not know anything, and worked as a messenger only. The team asked Zafar for any intel he could provide. Zafar mentioned that he saw something weird in the mountains. the team, however, only found a newspaper, which said that the Red Union was to conduct a gathering in Moscow. Meanwhile, Sehra revealed to be a fan of Marty's works. After her having a chat with Marty, who said that he would be leaving soon for St Petersburg, the team left for Moscow. Stats Victim *'Jen Shatov '(He was stabbed to death) Murder Weapon *'Ice Pick' Killer *'Alyosha Trukhin' Suspects Profile *The suspect is left handed *The suspect ice skates Appearance *The suspect wears red glitter Profile *The suspect drinks mulled wine *The suspect is left handed *The suspect ice skates Appearance *The suspect wears red glitter Profile *The suspect drinks mulled wine *The suspect is left handed *The suspect ice skates Profile *The suspect drinks mulled wine *The suspect is left handed Profile *The suspect drinks mulled wine *The suspect is left handed *The suspect ice skates Appearance *The suspect wears red glitter Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mulled wine. *The killer is left handed. *The killer ice skates. *The killer wears red glitter. *The killer has AB+ blood. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Siberian Bar (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Wallet; Victim identified: Jen Shatov; New Suspect: Alexei Shatov) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mulled wine) * Inform Alexei Shatov of his son's death (Prerequisite: Siberian Bar investigated) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Fingerprint Pad) * Analyze Fingerprint Pad (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left handed) * Examine Wallet (Result: Camping Details; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mountains) * Investigate Mountains (Clues: Locked Transmitter; Torn Paper) * Examine Locked Transmitter (Result: Transmitter) * Analyze Transmitter (09:00:00; New Suspect: Alyosha Trukhin) * Interrogate Alyosha Trukhin about his job. (Prerequisite: Transmitter analyzed) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Marty's notes; New Suspect: Jorge S. S. Marty) * Ask Jorge Marty how his notes ended up in the victim's campsite. (Prerequisite: Marty's notes unraveled) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Shatov House (Result: Faded Paper, Locked Camera, Window Shards) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Shatov and Daulet's signatures; New Suspect: Daulet Jeanov) * Ask Dualet why he met Jen. (Prerequisite: Shatov and Daulet's signatures unraveled) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Alexei shouting) * Ask Alexei about his verbal argument with his son. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked) * Examine Window Shards (Result: Molecules) * Analyze Molecules (12:00:00; New Suspect: Zafar Tursunow) * Ask Zafar why was he trying to break in Shatov house. (Prerequisite: Molecules analyzed, New Crime Scene Unlocked: Campsite) * Investigate Campsite (Clues: Pile of Snow, The North Script) * Examine Pile of Snow (Result: Skates) * Analyze Skates (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer ice skates) * Examine The North Script (Result: Jen Shatov) * Ask Jorge S. S. Marty about basing his character of Jen Shatov. (Prerequisite: Jen Shatov unraveled) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Sofa (Clues: Faded Paper, Broken Badge, Locked Surveillance Camera) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Job Offer) * Ask Zafar bout Shatov's offer to spy for him. (Prerequisite: Job Offer unraveled) * Examine Broken Badge (Result: Red Union Badge) * Examine Red Union Badge (Result: Sweat) * Analyze Sweat (06:00:00) * Ask Daulet about Jen joining Red Union. (Prerequisite: Sweat analyzed) * Examine Locked Surveillance Camera (Result: Surveillance Camera) * Analyze Surveillance Camera (09:00:00) * Ask Alyosha about resigning from his job. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Camera analyzed) * Investigate Bar Seats (Clues: Bloody Ice Pick, Faded Paper; Murder Weapon Registered: Ice Pick) * Examine Bloody Ice Pick (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB+ blood) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Angry Message) * Analyze Angry Message (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wear red glitter) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Communist Manifesto (3/5). (No stars) The Communist Manifesto (3/5) * Talk to Alexei about his affiliation with Red Union. (Prerequisite: Available after starting the chapter) * Investigate Shatov House (Prerequisite: Talk to Alexei; Clues: Pile of Documents) * Examine Pile of Documents (Result: Red Union Document) * Analyze Red Union Document (09:00:00) * Interrogate Daulet about the party's militia. (Prerequisite: Red Union Document analyzed' Reward: 20,000 Coins). * Ask Zafar Tursunow for intel. (Prerequisite: Talk to Daulet) * Investigate Mountains (Prerequisite: Talk to Zafar; Clues: Faded Headline) * Examine Faded Headline (Result: Russian Newspaper) * Analyze Russian Newspaper (03:00:00) * See what Sehra Qandeel wants. (Prerequisite: Available after starting the chapter) * Investigate Siberian Bar (Prerequisite: Talk to Sehra; Clues: Pen) * Examine Pen (Result: Marty's pen) * Have a chat with Jorge S. S. Marty about his next book. (Prerequisite: Marty's pen unraveled; Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Eurasia (Alex)